show me love
by tsukiyono tanuki
Summary: No soy buena con estas cosas asi que solo leanlo y dejen reviews...xfa no sean gachitos...


Comenzado: 4-octubre-2006

Terminado: 17-enero-2007

……como quisiera haber sido la autora de Loveless…………por fortuna...esta es la única forma de deshaogarme

Canción.- Show me love de T.A.T.U

**

* * *

**

**SHOW ME LOVE**

Suena el teléfono, y Aoyagi Misaki contesta apresurada….

-Hola?

-Si….emmm…..Sra. Aoyagi?

-Si, ella habla.¿Qué sucede?

-Soy el Director del Colegio de Ritsuka…y…señora lo sentimos mucho…

-¿Qué sucedió…le paso algo a Ritsuka?

- No…el esta bien…es Seimei

-Pero…Seimei esta en secundaria

-Por favor venga rápido…es una emergencia

-Voy para allá…

Misaki se apresuró a la escuela con el corazón en la mano; todo a su alrededor se detuvo…mientras miraba como los paramédicos sacaban del edificio el cuerpo inherte de Seimei cubierto por una sabana blanca…

_This was an accident _

_Not the kind were sirens sound_

_Never even noticed_

_We're suddenly crumbling_

_Tell me how you're never felt_

_Delicate or innocent_

_Do you still have doubts that_

_Us having faith makes any sense_

Dos años después un Ritsuka molesto corre fuera de la escuela y es detenido por hombre rubio y de ojos azules; aún no podía creer que ese día el entrara a su corazón.

De eso ya han pasado seis años…un alterado Ritsuka de 18 años se despierta en mitad de la noche cuando los recuerdos se mezclan con su sueño…

_Tell me nothing ever counts_

_Lashing out or breaking down_

_Still somebody loses'cause_

_There's no way to turn around_

_Staring at your photograph _

_Everything now in the past_

_Never felt so lonely I_

_Wish that you could show me love_

Mira el reloj; son las 3:00 a.m pero no tiene sueño, todavía lo atormentan los recuerdos; se levanta, prende el celular y se dirige a la ventana. Tenía semanas de no ver a Soubi, le llamaba y tenía el teléfono apagado. "Mentiroso, dices que estarás para mi siempre, pero aún así no contestas…" Ritsuka volvió a mirar el reloj, no habían pasado más de 20 minutos, suspiró de cansancio y se recostó en la cama, quizás pudiera dormir un poco mas…pero no pudo, estuvo cerca de hora y media dando vueltas en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, se levantó otra vez y se comenzó a vestir para ir al colegio; era muy temprano pero así podría evitar a su madre. Se miró en el espejo…había cambiado mucho y ahora se parecía a Seimei.

_Show me love…(5)_

_´till you open the door_

_Show me love…(5)_

_´till I'm up off the floor_

_Show me love…(5)_

_´till it's inside my pores_

_Show me love…(5)_

_´till I'm screaming for more_

Bajó las escaleras en silencio, tomó su mochila y se dispuso a salir de su casa. Solo se detuvo para encender un incienso en el altar y se fue.

Afuera todavía estaba oscuro, sus pies lo guiaban automáticamente a donde quería ir, mientras el estaba absorto en sus pensamientos… De repente había comenzado a recordar cosas que creía olvidado…

-"Seimei….recuerdo perfectamente lo que sucedió"- las imágenes del cuerpo de Seimei debajo de una sabana blanca, su madre llorando de desesperación y un pequeño Ritsuka en un rincón, con la mirada perdida; asaltaron la mente del joven. Todo era muy doloroso…

_Random acts of mindlessness_

_Commonplace ocurrences_

_Chances and surprises_

_Another state of consciousness_

_Tell how you never felt _

_Delicate or innocent_

_Do you still have doubts that_

_Us having faith makes any sense_

Estaba comenzando a llover pero el ni se inmutó, hasta que oyó una vocesita detrás de el.

-Ritsuka, que haces…te vas a enfermar si te sigue mojando.

Era Yuiko, la cual lo cubría con su paraguas, si , es total cierto que habían cambiado, pues ahora el alto era Risuka.

-Buenos días

-Buenos días

Ritsuka tomó el paraguas y Yuiko el brazo del chico, comenzaron a caminar hacia la escuela, es más fácil ignorar tus pensamientos cuando estas con un amigo.

-Que hacías aquí tan temprano, Yuiko

-Lo mismo te quería preguntar, mmm…yo tengo que revisar algo en la biblioteca…

-En la biblioteca?

-Sip, te gustaría esperarme en el salón?

-si…

Al poco rato regresó con un libro y se lo entregó a Ritsuka. Este lo abrió y encontró una nota dentro…

_Ritsuka, eso no era mentira…_

_¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la primera vez que nos vimos?_

El pobre chico no entendía, pero esa nota le dejó una sensación extraña, miró a Yuiko y ella simplemente le dijo:

-No es mía, solo me pidieron que te la entregara

Todo transcurrió con "normalidad" desde ese momento… Se dedicaron a hacer ka limpieza del salón, pero no todo salió bien, Ritsuka se distrajo porque se celular comenzó a sonar y al ver quién era soltó el balde de agua, de manera que Yuiko se resbaló y al querer sostenerse jaló a Ritsuka…

_Tell me nothing ever counts _

_Lashing out or breaking down_

_Still somebody loses'cause_

_There's no way to turn around_

_You play games, I play tricks_

_Boys and girls but you the one_

_Like a game of pick-up things_

_Play by f--------g lunatics_

Ritsuka cayó sobre Yuiko, y así fue como los encontró Yayoi, la situación era bastante embarazosa. El chico se levantó enseguida y ayudó a la chica.

-Están bien?-eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al consternado chico que acababa de entrar.

-Sí, solo….-Ritsuka estaba apenado

-Es que me resbalé y jalé a Ritsuka…

El corazón de Yayoi, suspiró aliviado, sabía que debía ser un malentendido…

-ehm…Ritsuka, tu teléfono esta…

Ritsuka abrió el teléfono, había un mensaje de Soubi. A comparación del corazón de Yayoi el de Ritsuka latía aún más fuerte que antes, y con un tembloroso dedo se decidió a abrir el mensaje:

"_Ya es tiempo"_

Su corazón dio un vuelco…ya era tiempo, pero…después de semanas de no verlo, tenia l único indicio de que seguía vivo delante de el…y se le ocurría salir con algo como eso?...

Las clases siguieron tan monótonamente como siempre, aunque Ritsuka solo trataba de olvidar aquel mensaje. Hasta la hora de matemáticas todo iba todo lo que había hecho Ritsuka era mirar por la ventana y pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, solo que a media ecuación le pareció ver una mariposa en la ventana.

Volteo a donde creyó ver la mariposa pero ya no había nada, entonces su mirada se centró en una persona parada en la entrada; era él… volvió a otra vez su mirada al cuaderno deseando que solo hubiera sido su imaginación.

Sonó la campana de la salida y el corazón de Ritsuka dio un vuelco. Salió a su encuentro pero dudo un poco al acercarse a Soubi. Hubiera salido corriendo pero el rubio se había volteado a verlo.

-Hola, Ritsuka- le dijo esbozando una sonrisa

-Hola…. ¿a qué te referías con: "ya es tiempo"?...-preguntó Ritsuka con tono inocente, solo para corroborar sus temores.

-Ya lo sabes-se acercó a el y le susurró al oído- otosu…

La combinación de nervios y hambre le hicieron flaquear las piernas, cundo recuperó el equilibrio apretó su estómago…

-Tienes hambre?

-No, estoy bien…

Justo en ese momento se estómago soltó un gruñido. Ritsuka se ruborizó, al tiempo que agradecía a su estómago, su notoria traición. Soubi le pasó un brazo por los hombros y comenzaron a caminar.

-Conozco un lugar donde preparan muy buena comida…aunque esta algo lejos

Mientras comían, Ritsuka trató de alejar por un momento las palabras de su acompañante. Al salir del restaurant comenzó a llover, y al poco rato ya estaban empapados…

-Por que no vamos a cambiarnos…mi casa no esta muy lejos y…quiero mostrarte algo…

Caminaron rápido, pues la lluvia empeoraba a cada minuto. Poco después Soubi se quitó su sueter y se lo puso encima a Ritsuka para que lo cubriera un poco, ante este gesto Ritsuka se sonrojó.

Cuando al fin llegaron a casa de Soubi, este abrió la puerta…

-Buscaré algo de ropa para que te cambies…si quieres puedes darte un baño---

Ritsuka lo miró con nerviosismo…

-No te preocupes…no haré nada que no quieras…

_Show me love (5)_

_´till you open the door_

_Show me love (5)_

_´till I'm up off the floor_

Ritsuka salió del baño y encontró dentro del cuarto ropa. La cual supuso que era de Soubi; no le sorprendió mucho ver que casi le quedaban. Salió y vio a Soubi esperándolo en el sofá junto con dos humeantes chocolates. Se sentó junto a el.

-Has crecido mucho Ritsuka-le susurró al oído algo que provocó que un ligero escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo del joven. Volteó a verlo pero casi al instante los penetrantes ojos del rubio hicieron que volviera a desviar la mirada.

-Si, y tu no has estado-le contestó retante.

-Perdóname Ritsuka, no volverá a suceder-tomó con delicadeza la barbilla de Ritsuka y acercó su rostro al del chico- Suki da yo, Ritsuka-susurró Soubi antes de besarlo.

Ritsuka intentó resistirse, pero de repente se encontró con su penetrante mirada…había algo en esos ojos que lo hipnotizaban, el chico se dejó llevar y se rindió a sus sentimientos.

El rubio se acerco al chico, le susurró unas palabras al oído y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del chico, Ritsuka simplemente se limitó a cerrar sus ojos….

_Show me love (5)_

_´till it's inside my pores_

_Show me love (5)_

_´till I'm screaming for more_

_Show me love, show me love_

_Give me all that I want_

Ritsuka se levantó y bajo a desayunar ante las miradas atónitas de sus padres, luego salió y se dirigió a la escuela como de costumbre.

Mientras tanto, Soubi estaba recargado en el balcón de su casa….

-En verdad, que has crecido Ritsuka

Al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba estas palabras, el abrió su mano y esbozó una sonrisa al ver las orejitas de "SU" pequeño.

* * *

("Por fin lo termine...un peso menos que cargar...no quedo como yo hubiera querido pero...no esta tan peor...")...eto...

Y así termina, este songfic….ojala sean piadosos con sus reviews, denme ánimos de seguirlos deleitando con mis historias….bueno a los que les gusto….a los que no mejor resérvense sus comentarios me harían sentir mal… …

Bien, esta cosa tiene una pequeñita colaboración de Kellyween…y va dedicada a ella, a Aya-nee, Neko-chan y mis otras loquísimas amigas.

Persia…ups…tanuki-chan se despide, hasta la próxima…


End file.
